For a terminal device in a radio communication system, some states are defined. For example, the W-CDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access) scheme defines: an idle state (a state where data transmission/reception is impossible) such as CELL_PCH (Cell Paging Channel) in which paging information is intermittently received from a base station; and a communicable state (a state where data transmission/reception is possible) such as CELL_FACH (Cell Forward Access Channel) in which a small amount of data can be transmitted and CELL_DCH (Cell Dedicated Channel) which enables data to be transmitted/received speedily. The LTE (Long Term Evolution) scheme defines an idle state such as RRC_IDLE in which paging information is intermittently received from a base station, and a communicable state such as RRC_CONNECTED which enables data to be transmitted/received speedily.
When an application running on a terminal device or the like in the idle state is to perform data communication, it is necessary to perform a predetermined connection procedure in order to cause a transition from the idle state to the communicable state.
For example, Japanese National Patent Publication No. 2008-518551 (PTD 1) discloses a method for connecting a mobile electronic device to a network, and the method includes the steps of collecting pattern-of-use information for a packet data session, and determining, based on the collected pattern-of-use information, a default parameter of the mobile electronic device that indicates a timing when the mobile electronic device connects to the network and a timing when the mobile electronic device disconnects the connection to the network. The pattern-of-use information includes priority of data communication, and a user can set the priority.